


The Woman and Her Lover

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Gen, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben falls for a woman he can never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman and Her Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to read a fic about Ben wanting someone who he can’t have. (For whatever reasons, I’ll leave that to you). There doesn’t need to be a happy end to that, an open end would probably fit best (but I’ll leave that to you as well). I just had that idea of a desperately longing Ben who is deeply in love with every shade and feautre of a person who he can’t have.
> 
> TOLD FROM BEN’S POV: (female character will be left unnamed)

I have a party to head to tonight and I know this one girl, this one woman will be there, the only problem is…I’m in love with her and I can’t have her. It kills me to see her with her husband dancing and drinking when it’s what I should be doing with her. I have a feeling this night isn’t going to be the best of nights for me.

"Mr. Cumberbatch! Mr. Cumberbatch!" Cameras flash and reporters and paparazzi call for me as I step out of my black SUV and onto the red carpet. Life is a daze when you constantly have flashes and people calling your name, then when you don’t respond they get angry and write stories about how you’re a rude arsehole and make up lies to publish and spread. I just wish that for one day, just one day, that they would be put in that position and have people call for them and have flashes surround you and complete lies spread about them. I’m not talking about the fans, the fans are great, for the most part they are understanding and cooperative.

That’s just one more thing to add to the list of why tonight will suck…

I walk on, blinded by the lights and flashes, I can feel myself sweating already. I stop to pose for some photos and be interviewed by some favorable members of the press then head inside the event party at the Four Seasons Hotel and Spa in sunny LA.

No sooner do I walk in and find the woman I will never have dancing with her husband on the dance floor.

"Would seem like I need a drink already…" I thought out loud and headed to the bar.

"Ah. Benedict Cumberbatch! Pleasure to see you again sir." I feel a large hand slap me on my back as I arrive at the bar, I turn to see the woman’s husband standing beside me. "Oh god, shoot me now…"I can’t help but think to myself before opening my mouth to speak to my former co-worker.

"Hello…nice to see you again too." I fake a grin and get through it.

I’ve worked with him and his wife before on some of my early projects, great people but I can’t stand to be around the husband when all I feel is love for his wife. He treats her like shit anyways, what the hell does she want from him.

"So, you here with anyone tonight Ben?" He asks.

"I’m here alone…" I pull another fake grin from my pocket of false emotions.

"Still living the bachelor life I see, luck dog. Can’t get rid of the ol’ ball and chain." He points over his shoulder to his wife.

"I’d love to be tied down to someone as beautiful as your wife. You and her make a great couple. How have you both been?" I tried to switch the subject to a slightly less uncomfortable topic, asking how someone has been can’t be too bad right?…

"Great really. Working all the time, mostly together. We’re gone most of the year filming and producing but we always find time for that good old thing called love." God he’s so disgusting…

"Mmm hmm, well it’s been great talking to you but I feel the need to dance and have a drink." I was so so wrong when I said asking someone how they were couldn’t go wrong, it went wrong…so so wrong.

I pull myself away with my drink firmly in hand and head out to the dance floor to dance. I didn’t even like this song but I was going to dance to get away from the dirty man at the bar.

The more I drank the more I thought about her…the woman. The night crept by so damn slow and I kept drinking and dancing to avoid her and her husband. I was so drunk by the time “Blurred Lines” played that I danced myself right over to a booth in the corner of the room and laid down to stop the room from spinning.

******   
“Benedict?” I heard a woman say my name and I looked up to find THE woman standing by the booth looking at me with sweet eyes.

"Hmm?" I groaned and set up, no longer feeling drunk.

"Well, my husband is passed out and I’d really like to dance with you." She smirked.

"I’m sorry, I couldn’t do that without asking his permission." I stood up and looked to her eyes.

"Oh Benny, I know you have feelings for me. Come on, one dance won’t harm anyone." She said in a sultry tone.

"I really couldn’t…I shouldn’t…" I backed away as she grabbed at my shirt and stroked my cheek.

"Come come now Mr. Cumberbatch… You wouldn’t want to disappoint me would you?" She continues her advances. "Look in my eyes and tell me you wouldn’t like to dance with me."

"I can’t…that would be untrue. I’d love to dance with you but I really shouldn’t. I’m not that type of man, I’m a gentleman and I would never, never do anything to harm a marriage." I was stammering and stuttering now.

"You’ll dance with me Mr. Cumberbatch…" She took my hands and danced to some slow song that I didn’t recognize. She pulled me in close and held me tight as we swayed, stiffly at first until I relaxed then moved around the dance floor freely. What a charming little melody, something dream like to it in a way.

"I never meant to have feelings for you, but I couldn’t help myself. You’re smart and sexy, eloquent and beautiful and it turns me on so much. I’ve loved you since the day I met you and I can’t stand seeing you with your creep of a husband. What do you see in him anyways?" Words were flying from my mouth with no filter, my brain shouted "stop" but my mouth kept going.

"I’ve loved you too Ben, always have but it’s something about him that keeps me holding on. A hope he might change? I don’t know really. He doesn’t beat me, doesn’t harm or verbally abuse me so I stay and try to ignore his dirty ways by partying with friends and keeping busy with work. He doesn’t cheat, he’s always with me but when he’s occupied he’s tolerable to be around. I just like having you so in love with me and I can keep you my dirty little secret. You wanna go have some dirty little fun?" I let go right away and back up from her.

"I’m not doing that! I will not! I’ve got to go!" I turn to run but my foot catches the edge of the dance floor as she runs after me and I fall to the floor.

"Benedict! Benedict! Benedict…Benedict…" Someone is calling my name now…I try to look for who it is but I don’t see anyone. I close my eyes and I’m back into darkness.   
**********  
“Benedict…Ben…Benedict!” I snap my eyes open to see one of my good friends Michael Fassbender standing by the booth slapping my foot. “Ben! Wake up! You’ve been asleep for three hours…the party is almost over and you’re going to miss it.” He says then lends a hand to help me up.

"I’ve been asleep?" I ask as I hold my thumping head.

"Yeah, well more like passed out. I heard you had a few!" Michael laughed and I stood up and took my surroundings in.

"Must have been a dream." I mumbled.

"What’s that?" Michael asked.

"Nothing…I’m heading to my hotel. Thanks for waking me up." I smiled and looked over to the dance floor to see the woman and her husband still dancing in each other’s arms to "Jessie’s Girl". How appropriate I think to myself as I now my head and leave them behind, the woman I will never be able to call my own…


End file.
